Just The Right Moment
by Colt And Katana
Summary: Things get intense between Rick and Michonne while out on a run. Prison Era. One-shot.


**A/N**: Prison era, one-shot.

...

"_**She's all gassed up," Daryl said,**_ nodding at the gray Dodge that sat facing the gates. "Sure you don't need help? Glenn and I can come along."

"Nah, we've got it," Rick said, a little hastily in Michonne's opinion. She thought a couple of extra people would have been great but she didn't object. Rick must have had his reasons.

Those reasons started to become clear once they were on the road. He held up a hand and said, "Come here."

She unhooked her seat belt and slid over to him, where she nestled against him. The day was clouding over and the wind was breezy, a sure indication a rainstorm was coming through. It had been raining a lot, which made the weather a mixed blessing. It was fine when it rained, but after, when the sun came out, the humidity was killer.

"You look lovely this morning," he said, and kissed her cheek.

Michonne didn't think she looked particularly lovely but she took the compliment anyway. He liked to lavish praise on her, something she wasn't used to, but she'd adjust. They'd made love for the first time a week ago and Rick was proving himself to be a very attentive boyfriend.

"You look pretty good yourself," she said, and relaxed against him, resting her hand on his thigh. She soon had to issue a warning, however, when his hand drifted close to her breast. "Rick."

"What?" he said innocently. Too innocently to be sincere.

"We're on a run and you're trying to start something."

"Am not. I have no idea what you're talking about."

They ended up laughing just as the first raindrops hit the windshield. They were fat heavy and came in fast. Rick rolled up the windows and they continued out, heading into newer territory since they'd pretty much picked the nearby town clean.

When Rick parked and shut off the engine it was so dark and rainy it looked almost like dusk rather than ten o'clock in the morning. Michonne took out the two flashlights they kept in the glove box of the vehicles, handing one to Rick and keeping one herself.

"Bad weather for a run," she said. "We'll have to stick close and make sure we can hear one another over the storm."

"I don't have any problems sticking close to you," he said, and placed a light kiss on her lips. It was so pleasant, felt so good, that Rick ended up prolonging another kiss until Michonne pulled back. Her eyes glittered with affection and amusement.

"Save it for when we get home."

...

_**They dashed from house to house**_ and filled up their bags with anything useful. They found soap, razors, toilet paper, and enough formula to last Judith a couple of weeks. Soon Judith would start on soft solids, which they'd already started stockpiling on their runs.

By the time they reached the fourth house on their run they were both soaked to the skin. Rick walked behind Michonne, enjoying the way her clothes clung to her body, and jogged up the front steps onto a wide porch. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her bottom.

"That ass," he said softly, thinking she wouldn't hear him with the heavy rain masking him. He was wrong.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"Nothing important," he said.

"I hate it when people do that. Come on, give. What did you say?"

"I said, 'That ass,'" he explained.

"You're looking at my ass?"

"I've been looking at your ass since the day you arrived."

"For shame!" she said in mock surprise, and then smoothed a hand over her bottom before giving it a slap that made it jiggle ever so slightly.

"Oh, man…Don't do that. Don't be a tease," he begged.

She played her tongue over her lips. "Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not. Let's get the job done so we can get home."

Once inside they started the serious task of clearing each room of walkers. There was one, an old man trapped in a downstairs bedroom, which Michonne put down with her katana. Other than that the place was clear. They had a good haul from the old man's place, especially with canned and dry goods. It took almost thirty minutes to clean the place out.

"He was hoarding batteries and matches," Michonne told Rick, after she pulled out a drawer in the kitchen that was stuffed full of said items. "He must have been planning for the long haul."

Rick's mind wasn't on batteries and matches. It was on Michonne. He couldn't get that ass slap out of his head. He couldn't get over the full, round firmness of her bottom, or her pink tongue, or her unique scent which was womanly and good and made him heady with lust whenever he was close. He put his hands on her hips and his lips found her neck.

"Rick," she said in warning again.

"I can't help it," he said. "I haven't been this in love in a long time."

She turned to him. "You loved Lori."

"Yeah, I did, but it was bad at the end. I mean I haven't had this good feeling. This rush. This newness."

"Think this is a phase you'll grow out of?"

"No," he said. "I'm one of those till-death-do-us-part kind of men. I commit."

"I'm the same way," she said. "Let's get these batteries and get home."

"We have to be quiet at home," he reminded her.

"We'll make it work."

They cleaned out the drawers and headed to the truck, sticking their finds under the tarp in the back before climbing into the cab of the truck. Rick reached to start the engine but she stopped him and placed her hand on his crotch where she began to rub. He hardened against her palm.

"You know, you're right. We do have to be awfully quiet at home to keep from having an audience."

"Wanna go back inside?"

"Nah, it smells in there. I'm thinking we should just-"

He smothered her lips with his. Michonne broke away first and undid his belt. He let the seat back so he could stretch out and she freed him from his jeans before taking him into her mouth. She listened to his unrestrained moans and moistened every time she got a whimper or sigh from the flick of her tongue against his sensitive flesh.

"Michonne…" he sighed.

She pulled the condom she'd brought with her out of her front pocket. She'd known they would end up doing this out on their trip. She'd just wanted to get the job done first. She rolled it over him before slipping out of her jeans and straddling his lap.

His kisses were slow and deep. He insisted on rubbing her against the pulsing, hardened length of his cock while he dipped his fingers inside her from the back. He marveled at how wet she could get without a lot of foreplay. He also marveled at how hard he could get at just the thought of her.

Michonne slid down onto Rick, her eyes locked with his as she did. She felt not only a merging of their bodies as she began to move but a merging of their souls as they gazed into one another's eyes. They were a perfect fit in so many ways. She loved him. She'd loved him for a long time.

"I love you too," he said on a sigh, as they came down from the intense bursts of pleasure that had rocked both of them to their core.

It wasn't until she got her breath and rested her head on his shoulder that she said, "I said it out loud?"

"Yeah."

She hadn't been aware that those three very important words had left her lips. All she'd been aware of was the heat of their passion.

"Too soon?"

"No," Rick said, and pulled her close, determined to hold her for awhile longer before they had to go home and lead the people who looked to them for guidance and protection. "You said it at just the right moment."


End file.
